


Morning After

by InfiresFromSuga (Sxnee), spicyflavor9



Series: InfiresFromSuga Tumblr Stories (Absolute Cringefest) [20]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Lee Jooheon, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnee/pseuds/InfiresFromSuga, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyflavor9/pseuds/spicyflavor9
Summary: You and Jooheon the morning after.





	Morning After

I opened my eyes slowly, greeted by the soft morning light that streamed in through my bedroom window. My eyes shifted to my alarm clock and I realized it was only around nine. A tired smile made its way onto my face at this revelation. It’s a Saturday morning and I have the whole day ahead of me to relax. I honestly feel like I’m in a state of pure bliss.

As I was thinking this, I became aware of the heat behind me and a large, rough hand caressing my bare side. I felt a broad chest presses to my back and soft breath in my ear. I turned slightly only to see none other than Jooheon, only a few centimeters away from me.

I was stunned, to say the least. I was so caught up in how comfortable I felt that I forgot all about last night. A blush rose to my cheeks as everything replayed in my mind. It left me feeling more than a little shy. I didn’t even notice when Jooheon’s eyes opened and trained on me, watching my every movement.

“Why’re you blushing so much?” He spoke, breath tickling my ear. That only further tinted my cheeks. I cast my eyes down towards the bed in front of me, not wanting to look into his eyes. “Y/N…”

Jooheon cuddled into me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. “J-Jooheon.” I tried pushing him away, too embarrassed about my current state to initiate physical contact.

“What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. Now I’ve gone and done it. I’ve made him worry about me so early in the morning.

I finally met his eyes. “I’m just a little…”

“Shy?” He finished for me with a smile. I nodded. “You don’t have to be that way with me, Y/N. You know I love you. So you should trust me.”

“I love you too, and I do trust you. This is just all new to me, that’s all.” I smiled. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and I rested my head on his chest.

“Let’s stay like this for a little while.” He sighed happily, closing his eyes. I agreed with him and closed my eyes again in response, feeling complete bliss yet again.


End file.
